


Quiet

by crassjellyfish



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassjellyfish/pseuds/crassjellyfish
Summary: Eddie finds Richie on the roof in the middle of the night.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this is to make up for hurting yall with moving forwards <3 
> 
> crossposted to my tumblr as well!

“Hey.”

Richie jumped, not expecting the greeting. It was nearing three am, the night sky as bright and quiet as it was ever going to get in this town. Everyone in the house had been asleep, all of the Losers who spent the night, one of the last of the summer. The night air was slightly crisp on his bare arms, but not cold enough to make him want to go inside. 

“Hey.” He replied, turning to see Eddie climbing to sit next to him on the roof. “What are you doing up, don’t you need your beauty sleep?” 

“I got up for water and noticed you were gone. You could get sick being out this late, you know? The humidity could give you pneumonia, the cold weakens your immune system, not to mention you could get tetanus from these rusty ass nails; when was the last time you-”

Richie’s quiet laughter cut him off before he could finish listing the seventeen different diseases he could catch from sitting on his roof in the middle of the night. 

“And they say I’m the one who never shuts up. Geez, Eds, can you forget about the germs for one night?” Richie moved over and made room for Eddie to sit next to him on the roof.

Eddie looked at the seat with wariness before climbing up next to the boy, careful not to put too much pressure on his cast as he did. “Don’t fucking call me that.” 

Richie and Eddie settled into a comfortable silence, staring at the stars above them, miraculously visible through the light pollution of the town. 

“Why’re you out here? Aren’t you cold?” Eddie was the first to break the silence when his curiosity got the best of him. 

“Yeah, I mean, no. I couldn’t sleep, I just wanted somewhere quiet. There was too much happening inside.”

“But everyone’s asleep?”

Richie shook his head. “But they breathe, and they snore, and the fan makes noise, and the house creaks.” He looks around a bit. “It’s not perfectly quiet out here either, but it’s less direct.” 

A car drove by as if to prove his point. 

Eddie nodded. He may not completely understand it, but he got that Richie’s brain worked a little differently than his. Eddie had to take his pills and brush his teeth three times, Richie had to have silence. 

After a while, RIchie leaned his head onto Eddied shoulder. “Do you think,” he started. “Do you think we’ll ever be rid of It? Like, we beat it, but I don’t know if the nightmares will ever go away.” 

Eddie sighed and shook his head a bit. “I couldn’t say, Rich. I hope we will. I hope we can grow up and move away and forget this summer ever happened.”

Richie sat up and looked at the other boy. “But I don’t want to forget this summer. Sure, I’ve spent the whole time scared shitless and chasing some weird demon clown fucker, but I would do it all again if it meant that I could keep everything else. The losers, the quarry, you, all of it. I wouldn’t give it up for anything. I don’t want to lose you.” He stopped to breathe, turning away from Eddie slightly. “All of you, I mean. I just, wish the nightmares would stop.” 

Eddie was stunned silent for a minute, not expecting Richie’s declaration. _Me?_ He thought, _What the hell does he mean by me?_ Now wasn’t really the time to push it though. “Maybe they will. It’s gone, It can’t hurt us anymore. So maybe we’ll stop letting it hurt us in our dreams too. And the losers, do you think you’ll get rid of us that easily?” 

Richie laughed, throwing his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Nah, you guys are like a disease, I’ll never be rid of ya, Eds.” 

Eddie’s nose wrinkled at the comparison, mumbling another quick _don’t call me that_ without any real malice (not that there was every any to begin with), and leaning ever so slightly into Richie’s touch. 

It might’ve been a chilly night. It might’ve been the end of the best and worst summer ever. But it wasn’t the end of the Losers, and it wasn’t the end of them.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall have any prompts/headcannons/etc hmu in the comments or at my tumblr, @crassjellyfish!


End file.
